An English Adventure
by Lisanna Strauss
Summary: See full summary inside before story. A little hint of Ferbily FerbxEmily this happened before he met Phineas WARNING: a sad ending DX
1. Prologue

**~OOOoooOOO~  
Ferb and Emily meet and become friends one cold, wet summer in Chelsea, London. Their lives burst into adventure when Ferb's aunt, Aunty De Lizzua, who happens to be a witch, sends them hurtling to…some where else. They find their way across The Land of Worlds and encounter evil demons before they finally return home.  
~OOOoooOOO~**

**~OOOoooOOO~  
This is a story about something that happened not so long ago. It is not so quite important, however, but it is to two certain children now living in Danville but lived in London before.  
In those days I still not existed, and my mother and Father were still boy friends and girl friends back then. In those days the meals were a bit nicer, and as for the drinks-they were a bit **_**juicier **_**than now's. And in those days there lived in London a girl called Emily Kinny.  
She lived in one of a long row of houses which were joined together. One morning, she was out in the back garden when a boy scrambled up from next door and put his face over the wall. Emily was very surprised because up till now there had never been any children in that house, but only Mr. Fletcher and Ms. Fletcher, a brother and a sister, old bachelor and old maid, living together. So she looked up, full of curiosity. The face of the strange boy was very grubby. It could hardly have been grubbier if he had first rubbed his hands on earth, then had a good cry, and then dried his face with his hands. As a matter of fact, this was very nearly what he had been doing.  
"Hello," greeted Emily.  
"Hullo," said the boy. "What's your name?"  
"Emily," she answered. "What's yours?"  
"Ferbuson, but you could call me Ferb." he replied.  
"I say, what a funny name!" Emily said with a giggle.  
"It isn't half so funny as Emily," the boy replied with a slight frown.  
"Yes it is," Emily rubbed. Ferb snapped back.  
"No it isn't," he said.  
"At any rate I **_**do **_**wash my face," said Emily, very much lady-like, "which is what you need to do, especially after-" and then stopped. She had been going to say "after you've been blubbing" but she thought that wouldn't be polite.  
"Alright, I have then," said Ferb in a much louder voice, like a boy who was so miserable that he didn't care who knew he had been crying. "and so would you," he went on, "if you'd live all your live in the country and had a pony, and a river at the bottom of the garden, and then been brought to live in a beastly Hole like this."  
"London isn't a hole," Emily indignantly interrupted, but he wad too wound up to take any notice of her, and went on-  
"And if your father was away in States-and you had to come and live with an uncle and an aunt who's mad (who would like that?)-and if the reason was that they were looking after your mother-and if your mother was going to-going to-die…"  
"I didn't know," said Emily humbly. "I'm sorry." And then she hardly knew what to say, and wanted to brighten up the neighbor's sad face, she asked:  
"Is Ms. Fletcher really mad?"  
"Well, it's either she's mad," said Ferb mysteriously, "or there's some other mystery. She has a study on the top floor and Uncle Harrold said I must never come up there. Well, it looks fishy to begin with. Another thing is that one night-it was last night in fact-as I was going past the foot of the attic-stairs on my way to bed, I heard her voice say something like 'Get rid of it for me' to no one in the walls… I put my ear near the wall but there was no more sound after that."  
"Perhaps she busted into the house next to yours, and is planning an evil attempt, and speaking of that…"  
"Yes, I thought of that, too." Ferb unknowingly interrupted. However, Emily didn't remember what she was going to say so she let it pass.  
"How exciting! I never knew your house was so **_**interesting,**_**" said Emily. Ferb jumped down and snorted.  
"Not really," he said, "when I will go to sleep every single night I could hear awful things creeping about. More scary than interesting, I'd say."  
That was how Emily and Ferb knew each other: and as it was just the beginning of the summer holidays and neither of them was going to sea that year, they met nearly every day, either **_**indoor exploring **_**(you do remember that it is a wet summer, right?) or building some small stuff like a **_**trap,**_** for instance. And each and everyday there relationship was growing more and more closer…  
~OOOoooOOO~**

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The ending was a little bit cheesy, don't you think? I told you there's a hint of Ferbily in this… Reviews please! Pretty please? With cherry on top. **_


	2. An Emptywait! UNEMPTY HOUSE!

**~OOOoooOOO~  
**_**Chapter One: Unempty House  
~OOOoooOOO~**_

_**~OOOoooOOO~  
**_**It is wonderful how much exploring you could do with a stump of candle in a big house, or in a row of houses. Emily had discovered long ago that if you opened a certain little door in the box-room attic of her house you would find the cistern and a dark place behind it which you could get into by a little careful climbing. The dark place was like a long tunnel with brick wall on one side and sloping roof on the other. In the roof were little chunks of light between the slates. There was no floor in this tunnel, you had to step from rafter to rafter, and between them was only plaster. If you stepped on this you would find yourself falling through the ceiling of the room below. Emily had used the bit of the tunnel just behind the cistern as her own private secret hiding-place. She had brought up bits of old packing cases and the seats of broken chairs, and things of that sort, and spread them across from rafter to rafter so as to make a bit of floor. Here she kept a cash-box containing various treasures, and a story she was writing and usually some apples.  
Ferb quite liked the cave (she won't let him read the story) but he was more interested in exploring.  
"Look here," he said. "how long does this tunnel go on for? I mean, does it stop where your house ends?" he asked.  
"No," said Emily, "the walls don't go out to the roof. It goes on. I don't know how far,"  
"Then we could get the length of the whole row of houses!"  
"So we could," she said. "and oh-I say!"  
"What?"  
"We could get into **_**other **_**houses."  
"And get taken up for burglars! No thanks,"  
"Don't be so jolly clever. I was thinking of the house beyond yours."  
"What about it?"  
"Why, it's an empty one. And besides, we could find out why and how your aunty got in there in the first place."  
"I suppose so," said Ferb. He was a good deal more excited than you'd have thought from te way he spoke. For of course he was thinking, just as you would have been, why it was empty for that long and why his aunt was in there. So was Emily.  
"Shall we go and try it now?"  
"Alright,"  
"Don't if you'd rather not," said Ferb.  
"I'm game if you are." answered Emily.  
"How do we know when we're in the next house but one?"  
They decided they would have to go out into the box-room and walk across it taking steps as long as the steps from one rafter to the next. That would give them the idea of how many rafters went to a room. Then they would allow about four more for the passage between the two attics and Emily's house, and then the same number for the maid's bedroom as for the box-room. That would give them the length of the whole house. When they had done the distance twice they will be at the end of Ferb's house, any other door that came after that would lead them to the attic of the empty house.**

**When they had measured the attic Emily got a calculator and did the sum.  
"We mustn't make a sound," said Emily as they climbed in again behind the cistern. Because it was such an important occasion they took a candle each (Emily got a good store of these I her room).**

**It was very dark and dusty and draftyand they stepped from rafter to rafter without a word except when they whispered to each other "We're opposite **_**your **_**attic now," or "this must be halfway through _our _house,"  
Suddenly, without warning, their candle lights blew out.  
"Oh no!"  
"Oh snap," complained Ferb.  
"What'll we do? I can't see through this darkness."  
"Whatever you do, don't move," he answered.  
"I can't just stay put forever," Emily snapped back.  
"If you would just give me a minute-"  
"Fine."  
**

**Ferb crouched, hoping to see the dark outlines of the rafters. He failed to see them, but a false out line of Emily's foot showed up instead.  
"This way..." he said and got Emily's hand. Then he accidentally stepped on Emily's foot.  
"OW!" she screamed, and Ferb took a false step, and before they knew it, they were falling down to the room below. They landed with a loud "THUMP-!" and face first on the floor. Emily was on top of him, and his foot was on top of Emily's hand, which was over his arm, which was tied up to _her _arm, which was... uh, forget it. So, to cut a long story short, they were tied p together.  
**

**Suddenly, a dark figure crept out from behind one of the walls.  
"Uh-Emily...?" Ferb said uneasily, pulling his arms out of her legs.  
"This isn't empty AFTER ALL!"  
~OOOoooOOO~  
**


End file.
